Far Cry Classic
Far Cry Classic is a remake of the original Far Cry for Xbox 360 and PS3, released in February 2014. The game is available as a standalone downloadable title from Xbox Live Marketplace and PlayStation Network, or as part of the Far Cry: Wild Expedition bundle (except in the United States, where the Wild Expedition set does not include Far Cry Classic). The remake includes full support for Achievements/Trophies. The game was originally set for release as a part of the Xbox Live Arcade Summer Releases, but was delayed to February 12, 2014. Changes When porting the 10-year old original PC version of Far Cry to consoles, a number of changes were made to the presentation and gameplay to bring the game more in line with modern console shooters, as well as to balance the differences in control style between a PC and a console. Some changes were also made simply to make it run on the underpowered hardware; despite the ten-year gap, high-spec recommended settings for the original game still ask for over double the available RAM of the Xbox 360 and PS3. Like the console release of Crysis, Far Cry Classic runs in a console-optimised engine (Cryengine 3 in the former case, Dunia 2 in Far Cry Classic) and inherits many UI elements from Far Cry 3 as a result. *Weapon and enemy textures and models have been re-done. There are also a number of small graphical updates; for example, Doyle's picture on the video phone is now a simple animation instead of a static image. * Almost all in-game physics have been removed; the vast majority of physics objects are now completely static. * Walls have been added to certain areas to block lines of sight or slow down progress in order to give the game time to load. For example, a large fence with a locked gate in it has been added to the room where Jack first contacts Doyle. *The HUD is a modified version of the Far Cry 3 HUD, with a ~30m radar instead of ~250m, meaning tagged enemies are almost always off the edge of the radar. The visibility indicator is also removed, replaced with the Far Cry 3 alertness indicator. *Players are now able to aim down the sights on any firearm that does not feature an optical scope; in the original PC version aiming a firearm with iron sights simply zoomed the player's view. This drastically decreases the effective range of the M4, since it no longer has any zoom at all. **Additionally, the game implements snap-to auto-targeting when aiming down the sights to target distant enemies. However, this does not work on enemies at close quarters. Auto-targeting cannot be disabled in the game's options. *Sprint animations have been added for each firearm; in the original PC version sprinting did not affect the firearm graphic. * Swimming animations for each weapon have been removed, there is now only a single generic swimming animation which shows no weapon in Jack's hand. *The machete is now permanently equipped but does not take up a weapon slot. It cannot be wielded normally but is instead used for instant melee attacks, similar to the various knives in Far Cry 3. The original PC version did not have a dedicated melee attack, while the machete in the game used up a weapon slot and could be discarded. *Enemies tagged with the binoculars are now marked with an overhead triangle on-screen, making it much easier to determine their location and level of alertness; this is the same as the tagging system used in Far Cry 3. In the original PC version, tagged enemies were only marked on the radar. This is presumably a compromise due to the shorter-ranged radar. *Several changes have been made to reduce the overall difficulty of the game: **The player character is more durable in Far Cry Classic compared to the original PC version. The player's armor in particular can withstand significantly more damage than it could in the original game. **Enemies have less health than they did in the original PC version. On Normal difficulty most enemies can be killed with just a few shots from any automatic weapon. Monkey Trigens can now be reliably killed with the Jackhammer before their jump animation deals damage, and Fatboys are much easier to deal with, though they still have instant-kill rocket launchers. Crowe and Dr. Krieger have also had their hitpoints decreased. **Body armor worn by enemies is dramatically less effective at stopping damage. In the original game, hits to the bulletproof chest plate worn by armored enemies did virtually no damage and such targets could only be killed effectively with headshots or by shooting them where they had no armor coverage. In Classic, enemies' body armor no longer protects them from damage. **Enemies have reduced accuracy compared to the original PC version. **Enemies have reduced senses and reactions compared to the PC version, resulting in them being slower to detect a player attempting stealth. It is still not possible to block their line of sight with 2D objects (such as grass), but they no longer appear able to detect the player through tents. ** Some enemy vehicles have been removed, such as the rocket-equipped boat on the beach before sighting the light carrier in the first level. *The ability to lean left and right, in order to peek around walls or fire from cover, has been removed. The reduction in enemy accuracy, damage, and sensitivity compensates for this. *It is no longer possible to switch to a 3rd person view when driving a vehicle. * The Mortar no longer has a built-in rangefinder. *Unfortunately, the draw distance is lower in Far Cry Classic than on the original PC version. As a result, distant enemies may not be drawn on the screen, even though they are active and can even shoot at the player. *Achievements/Trophies have been added to the game. Gallery